Growing up Twice as Fast
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Some things just shouldn't be left laying around, especially not around two girls that want to be adults already, just like her sister. Now it falls to one very unfortunate member of the guild to teach what being an adult really means. From the Neptunia Yuri Oneshot series.


**Growing up Twice as fast**

"Ram, we shouldn't be reading this! It belongs to IF!"

"She left it here, so why not!"

"You fished it out of her bag!"

"She left her bag here!"

Looking at the thin book, Ram was very much intrigued what kind it was. She had seen her sister read hundreds of books over the years, but never anything like that. The cover alone was completely different. She wasn't too good a reader but the title was printed in nice, big, and easy to read letters. "Playgami?"

While Ram was all over it, Rom stood next to her, constantly looking to the door, nervous that IF might come back. It was one thing to have fun with her sister's things, but Mina always told them to not mess around with the things of others.

"Rom, look." Holding the magazine in her hand, Ram spread the magazine wide open, picturing art of Noire and Neptune kissing, naked. "I think I heard about this! It's an **adult** magazine!"

All worries of being caught vanished when Rom heard the word _adult_. Blanc was always treating them like little girls despite being able to transform just fine. They weren't that much younger than Nepgear and Uni either!

"Let's read it in our room!" Quite excited, Ram hid the magazine under her dress, grinning wide. "If we read this, we'll be adults, too! Just like Blanc!"

Running out of their room, Ram crashed into the worst person possible; IF. "Are you okay, Ram?" Bending over and holding out her hand, the brunette was slightly confused when the girl jumped up and ran away, Rom following her in an equal hurry. She had a bad feeling about this.

Back in their room, Ram finally took the magazine back out, putting it on her bed and waiting for Rom to join her side. It only took a few pages before both their faces were thoroughly red. "R-Ram... is it really okay we're looking at this? I'm starting to feel funny."

"I'm sure that's just... what adults feel like." She didn't quite believe it herself but she couldn't admit to Rom that she was feeling weird, too.

Getting to the next page, it was showing Nepgear and Uni together in bed, their bodies pressed against each other. Both sisters intuitively touched their chests and sighed. They were quite behind as far as that was concerned, but they wouldn't let it discourage them.

After going through half the magazine, it was all about girls being naked with other girls, Ram started to feel even weirder. "Rom, I... think I once saw Blanc and Vert doing something like this in the bath." She pointed at the current page, depicting Nepgear and Uni again, Uni sitting in Nepgear's lap while they were in the bathtub together.

"But Blanc doesn't have big breasts like Vert... does that mean it doesn't matter how big they are?" Touching her chest again, a bit carelessly, Rom squeaked, completely surprised by the tingly sensation she had felt. "Ram, try touching her chest. It feels really good."

Trying it, the louder sister also squeaked but instead of taking her hands off, she rubbed them over her dress a little. She felt really good but also really weird. Her face was closely resembling a warning light when she turned to her sister. "Rom... want to try what adults do?"

Both of them, startled, jumped up, hiding the magazine under the blanket, when they heard the door open and close in quick succession. Turning around, they saw a slightly annoyed IF standing there. "I was wondering where my reading material had gone."

Ram saw it as a chance. "Rom and I only wanted to know what adults read. Blanc would never let us read those things!"

"For good reason. You're not adults yet." IF wasn't surprised that the twins would eventually do something like this. They were growing older and even though they were still younger than Nepgear and Uni, she was fully aware that it wouldn't be long before they started wanting to get experience in... more adult things.

"You're treating us just like Blanc and Mina!" Getting slightly angry, Ram tried to glare but didn't quite get it right, feeling too weird to properly do it. "If we're not adults yet, then teach us about it!"

IF instinctively took a step back. "W-what?" All her inner alarm bells rang right away.

"Yeah! We'll prove to you that we can be adults!" Jumping up and running to the door, Ram and Rom blocked the only exit that IF could take.

"Now, look." Her breathing had gone up significantly. She could deal with monsters, Neptune and Noire fighting, any kind of dangerous mission, but not with **this**! "This isn't something good girls should be doing!"

"Blanc and Vert did it. Uni and Nepgear do it too! You're lying!" Ram spread out her arms. "If you don't teach us, we're going to tell Blanc you gave us the magazine."

Blackmail?! That devious little girl! IF didn't want to take the chance of having to deal with a furious Blanc, and even worse, a furious Mina on top of that. Maybe she should just teach them how to kiss or something. She didn't have a whole lot of experience herself either, though, so how exactly would she do that?

"So? Are you gonna teach us?!" Ram looked up at the older girl.

"Yeah, will you?" Rom did the same.

Sighing, IF let herself be beaten. How bad could teaching them be? She wasn't going to let them have sex with each other, after all. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Blushing, Ram was the only one to speak up. "Kiss!" Pushing IF slowly towards her bed and making her sit down, Ram crawled onto her bed, next to the guild member. "I wanna try to kiss!"

"With me?!" IF's voice went up a pitch. She didn't expect that they would want a demonstration!

"Yes." Pouting, Ram wouldn't let go of that decision.

Really embarrassed, IF wondered if it was ethically okay to kiss a girl that was so much younger than herself. But considering that the alternative was letting them screw around and find out on their own, and possibly get into **real** trouble, she overruled her ethical worries. "Knee in front of me, so you can look into my eyes, then put your arms around my shoulders so your hands are crossed slightly below my neck."

IF could feel her heart beating harder and harder as the girl faithfully followed her instructions. Rom was watching, standing in front of the bed, making it all the more embarrassing. "I'll put my lips on yours. Don't try to push or suck. If you think you can manage, imitate what I am doing."

Ram nodded and looked at IF, feeling the enormous urge to close her eyes because all the girls in the book were closing their eyes when hey kissed. Feeling the slightly wet and soft skin of IF's lips on her own, she pulled away for a moment, surprised by the feeling. "Again! I was just surprised!"

Gently kissing the white sister, IF ran her hand through Ram's hair. It took a few seconds before the younger girl started to respond, turning it into a real kiss. Separating after a very slow, very gentle but also very awkward and rough kiss, Ram's was scarlet red. "So that's what kissing feels like... adults get to have all the fun!"

"Me... me too!" Getting on top of the bed after seeing how excited her sister was about kissing, Rom got on the other side, imitating what Ram was doing, IF now completely surrounded. Turning her head, she felt guilty just looking at the nervous face of the shyer sister. Touching Rom's cheek with the back of her hand, IF waited a moment for her to calm down.

Rom was, surprisingly, much quicker to pick up on how to kiss, responding the right away after just a few seconds. When they broke away, Ram was pulling on IF. "The girls in the magazine were sticking their tongues out to make them touch! That is also part of kissing, right?"

IF was getting seriously nervous now. Should she really teach those two what a deep kiss was? But with both of them having red faces and hanging on to her, it didn't look like she had much choice. Before she could say anything, Ram changed to her goddess form. "Uni and Nepgear were both transformed when they did it."

Those words were enough to make Rom follow her sister's example and transformed. Now, there was absolutely no chance for IF to get away anymore. Ram, her face closely matching the color of her hair, pink, now, slightly shook IF. "It feels good, doesn't it? To do that with your tongue."

She couldn't deny it. "It normally does." Taking a deep breath, her guilt was welling up as she was starting to get excited over kissing the twins. She usually preferred girls with... a large chest, like... Compa.

"When we kiss, I will put my tongue into your mouth. It feels good when tongues touch and... wrestle with each other." She didn't know how else to describe it. She wasn't an expert at those things!

Nodding, Ram took the initiative, kissing the brown haired girl, waiting for something new to happen. Touching Ram's lips with her tongue, the older girl carefully slid her tongue between her lips when she opened them, poking the young girl's tongue.

Ram's head was burning up, having her first deep kiss. She got a little fidgety during it, her breathing racing and her head spinning. When IF pulled back, she held on to her arm, almost hanging from it. "Being an adult is great..."

"M-Me... next..." Rom was always a little shyer than Ram but IF was starting to like teaching them. They were so cute and innocent and yet so determined to become adults that teaching them how to kiss wasn't that bad of a thing.

Rom showed the exact same reaction as Ram, both of them mentally exhausted from having their first kiss and deep kiss with an older girl. "Rom, do you also feel hot?" Seeing her sister nod, Ram wanted to know more. If kissing was that much fun, she needed to know what else there was.

"Lady Ram, Lady Rom?" Someone knocked twice on the door. A few seconds later, Mina entered the room, looking for her protege. "Where did they go? I was sure I heard Lady Ram's voice."

Floating outside their room, both of them holding on to IF at the same time, they took advantage of the situation. "You'll teach us more, right?" Ram wasn't above blackmailing again.

"I... wanna do what... Uni and Nepgear did." Rom blushed heavily, saying that.

IF looked down and then quickly up. She could probably live with the guilt. At least she **would** live. "Only if you promise to never tell anyone or let them catch you do any of this."

"Promise!" Both of the sisters answered at the same time.

A few days later, Mina was looking for the White Sisters again. "They've been going off on their own so much lately..."

Unbeknownst to Mina, the sisters were in their hideout, a small, closed off room in one of the towers, practicing what IF had taught them. At the same time as Mina left their room, Rom collapsed into Ram's arms. "Being an adult is great... I love you, Ram."

Kissing her sister, Ram held her naked sister in her arms. "I love you too, Rom."

~~~ Sometimes, kids grow up very fast ~~~


End file.
